Let Me In
by x-Lunar-Ecplise-x
Summary: Alice Brandon thought that her life was always messed up. Her mother is sick and dying in hospital. Her father is always working. And to top it off, she's got the worst boyfriend imaginable. Never noticed. Never loved. R&R better than it sounds.


**Summary~ Alice Brandon thought that her life was always messed up. Her mother is sick and dying in hospital. Her father is always working. And to top it off, she's got the worst boyfriend imaginable. Never noticed. Never loved. Jasper Whitlock was exactly the opposite.**

**Okay seeing that I had this idea for ages, I'm sharing it with you guys. R&R?**

* * *

><p><strong>_*Alice*_<strong>

Alice stared at the ceiling covered with posters, a blank look on her face. The room was dark, except for the big pink lava lamp in the corner. Kicking off the blankets, she sat up, her back cracking several times from the movement. Wincing as the cold floor came in contact with her feet, she ripped her curtains open, her shoulders popping. The viciously dark clouds only ever let a enough light in to light up the whole of Forks. Sighly loudly, she slipped on her robe, and walked out of her room.

"Morning." She greeted her sister who was making coffee for her. The blonde haired girl turned. Her eyeliner was running down her cheeks.

"I heard him...and you. I'm so sorry, I should have done something." The blonde whimpered, falling to her knee's and crying into her hands. Alice frowned.

"I-it's fine Rosie. I'm fine. See?" She said, gesturing to her body.

"I've seen the scars Alice."

Alice sighed, and patted her younger sisters head, and helped her off the floor. The sixteen year old blonde hugged her sister, not noticing that tears had sprung to her eyes as her head pushed against a newly cut scar. "It's fine Rose...there's nothing you could have done." She stroked her sisters hair in a comforting way. Her ears twitched. A grunt, and then the squeakng of her bed, Alice's eyes widened."Rosalie. Get outta here. Go." She whispered harshly, lightly pushing her sister away. The blonde scrambled into the pantry, shutting the door in front of her and switching on the light.

"Alice." A rough voice grunted. A brown haired man stood at the top of the stairs.

"Y-yes?" The tiny girl choked out. The man stomped downstairs, and grabbed her hair.

"Where's breakfast?" He asked.

The blonde girl in the pantry peeked through the spaces of the door. The man threw her sister on the floor. "I-I-I just wo-woke u-u-up." Her sister stammered, shakily standing up, making sure not to fall down. "I-I'll make something right away." She rushed out. The man grunted and stomped upstairs. Alice sighed in relief and stalked over to the pantry. Pulling the door open, she didn't see Rosalie. Until she looked down. The blonde hand her knees hugged to her chest, and her temple on the side of her knee.

"I wish it would just end." She whispered, brushing passed her sister. Who just frowned. Sighing sadly, Alice grabbed pancake mix and milk, and started to make pancakes. After more than tweleve pancakes were made, she placed them on the table with strawberries, cream, butter and honey. Stealing a three pancakes- one for her, the other two for Rosalie- and some strawberries, butter, honey, and cream, she shoved a pancake in her mouth, and knocked on her sisters door, holding the plate in one hand. "Ye-yes?"

Opening the band covered door, Alice forced a smile, and set the plate on her sisters dresser. Rosalie looked up from putting her two braids in her hair and smiled forcedly. Much like Alice. Sisters alike. "Hey girl. I figured you'd be hungry. Eat up." Almost immediately, Rosalie stuffed a cream and strawberry covered pancake into her mouth, chewing it quickly, like someone was gonna steal it from her if she didn't hurry.

"Thanks, sis." Rosalie thanked her sister.

"No worries... Here, let me do that." Alice sat behind her sister and started braiding a braid on the side of her head. Once her hair was done, Alice hugged her sister, and left, leaving the plate behind. Going into her own room, she slipped off her robe, and checked the bathroom was empty. Grabbing a black tank, a grey jacket, black skinny jeans, and a new underwear set, she limped into the bathroom, changing her pyjamas. Throwing them in the wash basket, she combed a crush through her long black hair. There were natural dark purple highlights that were only seen in the sun.

"Pathetic." She chuckled dryly to herself, and walked out, knowing her 'boyfriend' had left. Going into her sisters room, she smiled. A REAL smile. Rosalie knew what this meant. They were going to see their mother. Picking up the closest thing, which was a white summer dress with cute yellow frangipani's on it. Pulling it on over her head, she grabbed a yellow cardigan, and white flats, putting them on aswell.

Staring at the gloomy hospital before them, Alice gripped her sister's hand, and they walked into the hospital. Telling the lady at the front desk they were going to see their mother, she nodded, and let them pass, a sympathetic look on her face. Which pissed Alice off wildly. As they stepped into the elevator, she pushed the number five.

Bing.

The doors opened, and a blonde man stood there. There was a tiny splatter of blood on his white dockers coat, and his hair fell into his eyes. Alice frowned, and closed her eyes. He reminded her of...him. Too much. Opening her eyes, she saw the doors open, and that her Mother's door was right in front of them. Tugging Rosalie with her, she opened the door slowly, seeing the room was bright. Walking over to her Mothers bed, she smiled, seeing the usually sad woman smiling at the T.V. screen.

"Hey mom." Alice said, gripping her mothers hand in her free one. "What's got you so happy?"

"This." She nodded towards the T.V.

"Hmm. So, how are you?"

"I'm fine -cough cough cough cough- just a little sick. But I'm good."

"Are...you sure?"

"Positive." The door opened, and that same doctor in the elevator stood there, a small smile on his face. "Dr. Whitlock, meet my daughters. Alice, and Rosalie." Said the woman.

"Ah, Jackie, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. Now that I have my -cough- daughters with me." She smiled weakly.

"Okay. Would you like your pills?"

"Ye-yes."

Jackie sat up, and swallowed the white pills, washing them down with water. As the Doctor walked out, Rosalie spotted him, an evil glint in her eye. "I-I need to go to the bathroom." She excused herself running after the Doctor, tugging him back before he stepped into the elevator.

"Ah, Miss Rosalie. What can I do for you?" He asked kindly, smiling nicely.

Alice sighed, and kissed her mothers head, and leaned back in the chair, closing her eyes peacefully. The only time she got a peaceful sleep, was at the hospital. When he wasn't there to beat her. When he wasn't there to ruin her 2% self-esteem. The other 98% was just insults. Almost immediately, she fell asleep, her arms crossed over her chest. Snoring softly, a small frown twitched between her eye-brows.

Rosalie and Dr. Whitlock walked in the room, and Rosalie grabbed her sisters hands, and immediately Alices frown was uncreased. Jasper slid an arm under her knees and wrapped another around her back, and picked her up efortlessly. "Man, she's light." Jasper whispered. Alice flinched, but cuddled Rosalie's hands to her chest. "There's a room under your mother's, can you open the elevator?" Obeying what he'd said, she pushed the button.

Bing.

As they walked onto the fourth floor, Jasper pushed the door open with his foot, and laid her on the empty bed.

-Ten Minutes Later-

"S-so?" Rosalie asked, seeing her sister crying in her sleep. She knew why. What she was dreaming about. "Is-is she okay?" She whimpered, still holding onto her hands, a small frown on her face.

"She'll be fine. But she has a few bad scars. Do you know where she got them from?" Rosalie's eyes turned distant.

Alice in the corner, staring into the eyes of her sad sister. The tall man stalked towards her, a broken beer bottle in hand. He pushed her on the floor, standing over her.

"WHERE IS SHE!" He screamed, holding the glass only inches from her face.

"I-I-I-I do-don't know!" Alice wailed, crying loudly.

"WHERE IS SHE DAMMIT!"

"I-I-I said-said I do-don-don't kn-kn-know!" The man jabbed the broken glass into her stomach, running it along her flesh.

"N-n-no." Rosalie stuttered, looking at her sisters tears, seeing her own reflection of the salty water.

"Alrighty then." He said, frowning, picking her off the bed. Rosalie still held her hands, and they went back to the fifth floor.

-Back at 'home'-

"Rose, go to your room hon." Alice whispered, shoving her sister away lightly, hearing the jingle of keys in the door. Nodding, Rosalie scrambled upstairs, stumbling into her room. Locking the door and moving her dresser in front of it, she flopped on her bed, grabbing her diary from under her pillow. Along with the fluffy pen.

Alice smiled, holding out a plate of spaghetti out for her boyfriend. He grunted, and snatched it away, grumpily sitting at the table. Alice sat across from him, and smiled shakily. "He-hello. How was your day?" She asked, propping her chin on her palm.

"Fine." He grunted, glaring at her. She nodded, walking passed. The man growled to himself, and watched as she walked away, into her room. Really, Alice was on the verge of tears. As she sat down on her bed, she pressed a hand to her mouth, crying into her palm. Falling backwards on her side, she closed her eyes, taking in short shaky breaths.

Pathetic.

Useless.

Weak.

Fake.

That's all she was. And she knew it too well.

*End Of Chapter*

* * *

><p><strong>xXxSmilerXxX; So, who'd you like it?<strong>

**Alice;... Why am I so depressed?**

**xXxSmilerXxX; DON'T DISS ME OKAY?**

**Alice; I wasn't?**

**xXxSmilerXxX; Good *smiles***

**Alice; So when's Jasper and I gonna get together?**

**Jasper; NOW-**

***five minutes later***

**Alice;...Where's Jasper?**

**xXxSmilerXxX; Hm? Who?**

**Alice; D:**

**So review, eh?**


End file.
